


Twisted

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poem sort of, Sadness, based on another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: This fic was inspired by DrTanner's ODDFELLOWS. If you haven't already read it, DO IT. IT IS SO GOOD.





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrTanner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrTanner/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ODDFELLOWS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658397) by [DrTanner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrTanner/pseuds/DrTanner). 



> This fic was inspired by DrTanner's ODDFELLOWS. If you haven't already read it, DO IT. IT IS SO GOOD.

A breath, a dance, a kiss.

A touch, brief and fleeting, safe.

Passion between Trials.

Small touches, kisses in private...

Weaving in and out of the shadows, this came to be a game they played.

One with a bell, the other traps.

Once alone, truly so, without fear of interruption, they joined.

They joined until they were called for.

Each Sacrifice brought them closer to reunion.

One was tall, thin, and very kind.

What had he done to deserve this fate?

The other was large, muscled, and cruel.

What had he done to deserve the other?

It didn't matter.

They held one another as they slept.

It didn't matter.

They lavished one another in small gifts.

It didn't matter.

The others envied them.

 _It didn't matter_.

The Entity caught on.

Happiness wasn't meant to exist in the Nightmare.

They were both punished.

Torn from one was his heart.

Torn from the other was his love.

And they lived on in misery.

Void of joy, of happiness.

Until  _he_ came...


End file.
